


Outcome

by narsus



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Military, Post-Movie(s), WMDs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD always has a plan to neutralise any threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Avengers belongs to Marvel Studios, Joss Whedon and others.

The room is dark, save for the illumination of the night sky over New York, and it takes Tony a moment to even realise that somebody else is there. Steve is sitting, slouched, on the couch, empty beer bottle in hand, eyes closed.

“Change the parameters. What’s the most effective biological agent currently deployed in-“  
“Steve?”  
“Cancel that simulation, Jarvis.”

The night lit city doesn’t provide much illumination but Tony guesses that Steve’s eyes are open.

“Wanna tell me what you’re doing?”  
“I used to think the worst thing out there was mustard gas.”  
“Yeah, well. We’ve come on in leaps and bounds.”

Steve lets his head fall back against the couch and Tony suspects that perhaps, just maybe, the super-soldier is drunk. And if Steve wants to get drunk then that’s his own business. God knows, Tony’s spent enough time trying to drink away his own memories.

“Jarvis, make sure he doesn’t throw up on my floor.”  
“Yes, sir.”

The door closes on Tony’s retreating back.

“SHIELD are currently developing a new phosphorus-based agent, sir. It is not, as yet, fully viable but my projected lead time for completion is five months.”  
“How long will it take to adapt Tony’s suit?”  
“Less than three weeks, sir.”  
“Good.”

Outside the door, Tony leans back against the wall, listening to the conversation, and grinds the heels of his palms against his eyes.

“We’re going to need an antidote that’s compatible with the serum.”  
“Yes, sir. I’m working on it already.”

Tony wants to tell himself that he doesn’t know how being an Avenger turned into this but he’s not that oblivious. Somewhere down the line, SHIELD realised that their team of hired heroes were also going to be their biggest threat, and started to take steps to neutralise them. For the most part they all cope with it well enough. Except on nights like this, when their nominal leader sits up till dawn, working out worst case scenarios, ready to blame himself for each man down, even before it’s happened.

The door slides back open and Tony makes no apologies for coming back in. His brittle smile might even be believable in the dark.

“Did I ever tell you about my Jericho missiles?”

It wasn’t meant to be like this.


End file.
